


Mission: Getting Past The Goblins

by caz251



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is sent on a mission to retrieve something important from the bank Gringotts. Written as a comment fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Getting Past The Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

 

They were words that many a wizard feared, those who had paid the slightest bit of attention in History of Magic anyway. The wizards knew that the goblins were fierce creatures, and that they guarded the treasures hidden within their vaults as if they were their own, it was why many of the old blood families continued to trust the goblins with their gold despite their own dislike of the creatures. Everyone knew that you had to be mad to try and rob Gringotts as it was one of the safest places to hide something in the Wizarding World, and who would want a goblin after their blood. One attempt had been made in recent years to steal from Gringotts, and nothing came of it, the Goblins releasing a statement that the vault in question had been emptied earlier that day. Whether the emptying of the vault was a pre-emptive measure taken by the Goblins or not was never mentioned, nor was it told what happened to the would-be thief.

That did not dissuade the man sat in front of one of the employee entrances to the bank, he had a mission to complete and he was not going to let any Goblin get in the way. Many a creature; vampire, centaur or house-elf alike, would proclaim that the man was headed towards his death. The creature who had been watching the bank carefully for the last few days however was no mere mortal; he was Shinigami and he would get what he was there for. He waited until the entrance opened once more and he slipped past the red-headed employee, marvelling at how simple it was to slip into the 'most protected' bank the Wizarding World had.

He quickly made his way down towards the vaults, slipping through the caverns as inconspicuously as possible he made his way to his destination. A vault was his destination; one that belonged to OZ and one that contained the very thing that could be the turning point in the war. The contents of the vault were not monetary or even rare or precious items, no the turning point of the war would be information. OZ had trusted the Goblins to protect their plans and many files in an attempt to keep them out of the hands of the Gundam pilots, only for them to find them anyway. One vault to hold a single laptop, which held a veritable goldmine of information.

As he escaped the bank, he thought on how easy the mission had been, the Goblins hadn't even known he was there, or they hadn't tried to stop his thievery, and neither had anything else. He didn't understand, it was supposedly hard, no-one else had successfully managed it before, but he had. He, Shinigami, Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02 had managed to rob Gringotts, the Goblin controlled bank, and he had done it under their radar, without them being any the wiser. Yes, he thought to himself as he made his way back to where he had left Deathscythe, Mission Complete.


End file.
